The AristoDogs
Stephen Druschke's Ninth Movie Spoof of "The Aristodogs" is a parody of The Aristocats. It appeared on Youtube July 25th, 2015. ''Cast: *Thomas O'Malley - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Duchess - Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Marie - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''Berlioz - Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Toulouse - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''Roquefort - Handy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Edgar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Madame - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella)'' *''Georges - Geppetto (Pinocchio)'' *''Napoleon - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Lafayette - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Scat Cat - Dodger (Oliver and Company)'' *''Peppo - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''Hit Cat - Einstein (Oliver and Company)'' *''Billy Boss - Francis (Oliver and Company)'' *''Shun Gon - Tito (Oliver and Company)'' *''Abigail - Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Amelia - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Uncle Waldo - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Milkman - Ringmaster (Dumbo)'' *''Frou-Frou - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Le Petit Café Chef - Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls)'' ''Chapters: #The Aristodogs part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910'' #''The Aristodogs part 2 - Geppetto Arrives'' #''The Aristodogs part 3 - Fairy Godmother Makes a Will'' #''The Aristodogs part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons'' #''The Aristodogs part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Handy Stops by for Dinner'' #''The Aristodogs part 6 - Dognapped'' #''The Aristodogs part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness'' #''The Aristodogs part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Tramp O'Malley Dog"'' #''The Aristodogs part 9 - Tramp's Plan/She Never Felt Lonely'' #''The Aristodogs part 10 - Captain Hook Reveals His Secret to Big Mama'' #''The Aristodogs part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Dogs/Tramp Saves Angel from Drowning'' #''The Aristodogs part 12 - Meet Lady Kluck and Maid Marian/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' #The Aristodogs part 13 - Uncle Nutty'' #''The Aristodogs part 14 - Captain Hook Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella'' #''The Aristodogs part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Dog"'' #''The Aristodogs part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Tramp's Offer'' #''The Aristodogs part 17 - Home at Least'' #''The Aristodogs part 18 - Handy Runs For Help'' #''The Aristodogs part 19 - Tramp to the Rescue'' #''The Aristodogs part 20 - New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' #The Aristodogs part 21 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Aristocats (1970)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures (2001)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2002)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland (2002)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (1999)'' *''The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie (2004)'' *''Shrek (2001)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Shrek Forever After (2010)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' ''Voices: *Phil Harris'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Robie Lester'' *''Gary Dubin'' *''Liz English'' *''Dean Clark'' *''Nancy Kulp'' *''Ruth Buzzi'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Roddy Maude-Roxby'' *''Charles Lane'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''George Lindsey'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Monica Evans'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Scatman Crothers'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Lord Tim Hudson'' *''Vito Scotti'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Peter Renaday'' *''Mel Blanc'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Hans Conried'' *''Billy Joel'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Richard Mulligan'' *''Pearl Bailey'' *''Warren Graff'' *''Kenn Navarro'' *''Michael Lipman'' *''Lee Millar'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''The Sherman Brothers'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Wolfgang Reitherman'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Pat Buttram'' ''Music Used: *"Still Holding Out for You" Performed by: SheDaisy'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: *Both Maid Marian and Abigail were voiced by Monica Evans.'' *''Both Lady Kluck and Amelia were voiced by Carole Shelley.'' *''The Aristocats, Robin Hood, and Pinocchio were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000.'' *''Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Cinderella, 101 Dalmatians, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, Oliver and Company, and The Aristocats were released as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.'' *''The idea of having Dodger as Scar Cat is because they're both hip.'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:The AristoCats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs